


Citylights (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is actually a fashion magazine and James T. Kirk is editor in chief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citylights (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Citylights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571925) by [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611). 



**Length:** 46:43

 **Music:** Blaqk Audio - Cities of Night

 **Download:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!iMwT3CJA!D1mCHz3xEiur7yfqmDrG4Va9UlyFpHKfTU4Q_6ZbHto)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2013.


End file.
